bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoenn
'Big Brother Hoenn' Big Brother Hoenn ''is the third game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in January and applications went out on January 10th. '''The season premiered on February 1, 2017'. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbhoenn' . 'Hosts' 'The Twists' *'Instant Eviction': At premiere night it was announced that there was going to be an instant eviction with the 'house' being the Head of Household. Each houseguest submitted two nominees and the two houseguests with the most votes were nominated for eviction. *'Illuminati Twist': As the triangular memory wall photos suggested, the twist for this season was that each week there would be an anonymous Illuminati each week who would nominate a third houseguest for eviction, choose four have nots for the week and also get to see every vote from the previous eviction. *'Rose Gold Power of Veto': Each houseguest was gifted with a Rose Gold Power of Veto, usable until the Final 6. The Rose Gold Power of Veto, as seen on Season 2 - Johto flips the eviction votes, meaning that the houseguest with the least amount of votes will have the most amount of votes and vice versa. If multiple RGPOV's were used at one eviction, then their impact could be cancelled if an even number of them were played. *'Double Eviction': During Week 5, it was announced that two of the three of the final nominees at the end of the week would be leaving as opposed to just one in previous weeks. At the end of the week the houseguests would be voting to save one nominee instead of evict one nominee. *'Secret Power': On Day 26, there was a secret post made to the blog which led the houseguests to solve a puzzle before they would win a top secret reward. Once the reward was given out, the houseguests were informed that the prize was an ''Ultimate Rose Gold Power of Veto which allows the user to cancel all other Rose Gold Powers of Veto being used that week and be the sole determinant of the vote flip. *'Siblings Twist': On Day 30, it was revealed that Sadie was Elijah's sister in real life, the two had been sharing one account and had been playing as one player. Since she had survived the first eight evictions, Elijah would enter the game as his own player. *'Pre Jury Buyback': On Day 31 it was announced that the nine pre-jurors had competed alongside the houseguests for the buyback competition. Drew won the buyback and also immunity and returned to the game. *'Three Double Evictions': Keeping with the constant theme of threes it was announced that during Week 10, 11 and 12 there would be three nominees and two houseguests would leave and join jury each of the three weeks. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': It was announced at premiere that there would be an Instant Eviction with each houseguest nominating two houseguest for eviction. The two houseguests with the most votes: Adrian and Kaelan would then face eviction the following night. *'Note 2': The second twist of the season, the Illuminati was announced on Day 2. *'Note 3': The third twist, the Rose Gold Power of Veto twist was also announced Day 2 and the Rose Gold Power of Vetoes were distributed this day. *'Note 4': One Rose Gold Power of Veto was used and it flipped the vote so that Casey was the one evicted with only one vote to evict. *'Note 5': As a part of her Have Not punishment, Sadie was not eligible to cast a vote at eviction. *'Note 6': Since it was revealed he used his Rose Gold Power of Veto, Jaiden was granted immunity for the week. *'Note 7': Three Rose Gold Powers of Veto were used and flipped the vote so that Joseph was evicted with only 1 vote to evict. *'Note 8': One Rose Gold Power of Veto was used and flipped the vote so that the vote count was a 10 to 1 to 1 tie with Logan being evicted. *'Note 9': This week the houseguests voted to save one of the three nominated houseguests instead of vote to evict. This means that two houseguests would be leving the game this week. *'Note 10': As a part of his Have Not punishment, Drew was not eligible to cast a vote at eviction. *'Note 11': Nicole had to cast her vote publicly as a part of her Have Not Punishment. *'Note 12': Nicole played a Vote Nullifier and nullified the votes of both Nic and Jenna. *'Note 13': Zach played their Ultimate Rose Gold Power of Veto and used it to secure the vote flip. *'Note 14': Elijah entered the house as his own player since Sadie survived the first eight evictions of the season. *'Note 15': Drew won the buyback competition and re-entered the game with immunity. *'Note 16': As a part of his Have Not punishment, Drew was not eligible to cast a vote at eviction. *'Note 17': Jaiden was expelled from the game. *'Note 18': Due to a Have Not Punishment, Drew's vote was made public. *'Note 19': Josh decided to walk from the game due to personal reasons and the week was reset. *'Note 20': Due to the Triple Double Evictions twist, all eviction votes were cast to save instead of to evict for the next three evictions. *'Note 21': On Day 47 Seamus was expelled for making personal attacks. *'Note 22': One Rose Gold Power of Veto was used and flipped the vote, evicting Nicole. 'Weekly History' WEEK 1= Part 1 Part 2 |-|WEEK 2= |-|WEEK 3= |-|WEEK 4= |-|WEEK 5= |-|WEEK 6= |-|WEEK 7= |-|WEEK 8= |-|WEEK 9= |-|WEEK 10= |-|WEEK 11= |-|WEEK 12= |-|WEEK 13= |-|WEEK 14= |-|WEEK 15= |-|FINALE= Statistics COMPETITION WINS= *'Zach - '''7 *'Drew - 4 *Jeff - 4 *Jenna - 4 *Ashley - 3 *Nic - 3 *Nicole - 3 *Seamus - 3 *Josh - 2 *Julia - 2 *Elijah - 1 *Jaiden - 1 *Joseph - 1 *Lexi - 1 |-|HOH WINS= *Zach - 5 *Ashley - 2 *Seamus - 2 *Drew - 1 *Jaiden - 1 *Jenna - 1 *Josh - 1 *Julia - 1 *Nicole - 1 |-|POV WINS= *Jeff - 3 *Nic - 2 *Nicole - 2 *Drew - 1 *Jenna - 1 *Joseph - 1 *Josh - 1 *Lexi - 1 *Seamus - 1 *Zach - 1 |-|NOMINATIONS= *Nic - 5 *Adrian - 4 *Ashley - 4 *Seamus - 4 *Zach - 4 *Drew - 3 *Elijah - 3 *Jaiden - 3 *Jenna - 3 *Joseph - 3 *Lexi - 3 *Nicole - 3 *Amanda - 2 *Jae - 2 *Sadie - 2 *Casey - 1 *Jeff - 1 *Josh - 1 *Julia - 1 *Kaelan - 1 *Logan - 1 |-|VOTES= *Adrian - 23 *Jae - 14 *Drew - 13 *Jaiden - 12 *Kaelan - 12 *Amanda - 10 *Julia - 9 *Zach - 8 *Joseph - 7 *Jenna - 5 *Nic - 5 *Elijah - 4 *Ashley - 2 *Logan - 2 *Sadie - 2 *Seamus - 2 *Casey - 1 *Nicole - 1 |-|HAVE NOT= *Drew - 4 *Josh - 4 *Seamus - 4 *Jeff - 3 *Nicole - 3 *Adrian - 2 *Ashley - 2 *Jaiden - 2 *Nic - 2 *Amanda - 1 *Jenna - 1 *Joseph - 1 *Julia - 1 *Lexi - 1 *Sadie - 1 *Zach - 1 '''Alliances *'Jeff Requested I Make This Chat' - Nicole, Zach, Seamus, Jeff *'Let's Not Die' - Drew, Jaiden, Logan, Nic *'Cipralex Sisters' - Jeff, Jenna *'Julogden' - Julia, Logan, Jaiden *'(Source!!!)' - Jenna, Josh *'#the FEMENAZI alliance' - Jenna, Casey, Julia *'A Bunch of Gays + Josh' - Josh, Jeff, Jenna, Zach *'Bye Jan' - Jenna, Jeff, Nic, Nicole, Seamus, Zach, Drew *'Julia Rae's Trolls' - Ashley, Jeff, Jenna, Lexi, Zach *'F3? Well, if we must' - Jenna, Drew, Nic *'Side Hoe(nn)'s' - Jenna, Drew, Nic, Josh *'Craig-Marie-Joseph' - Zach, Jenna, Jeff *'Zachashlexi' - Zach, Lexi, Ashley *'Nichole337 Fan Club' - Jaiden, Jeff, Jenna, Zach *'The Dream Team' - Lexi, Nicole, Seamus *'Dick Suckers' - Elijah, Sadie, Jenna *'Dick Suckers + whatever nic likes' - Elijah, Sadie, Jenna, Nic, Zach *'The Super Satanic Circle' - Jenna, Nicole, Seamus *'Snake Defense Squad' - Seamus, Lexi, Nic, Nicole *'Old School Squad' - Zach, Seamus, Jeff, Nicole *'Nicole, Nic and a Dick' - Nicole, Nic, Seamus *'Canadians + Semen' - Jenna, Jeff, Seamus *'Jenna's Puppets' - Ashley, Nic, Zach *'Jeff is Daddy' - Jeff, Ashley, Zach 'Trivia' *This season was the first season to have 20 houseguests. *'Zach' broke the series record for the counting competition by scoring 1005 points. *'Zach' had both the first and second tiebreaker in Big Brother Pokemon history under his HoH reign and he decided to evict Logan the first tie and Adrian. *'Josh' was the first person this season to win both Head of Household and Veto in the same week. *'Zach' is the first contestant to be the reigning HoH two times in the pre-jury phase of the game. *'Adrian' broke the record for most votes cast to evict, with 23 votes. *'Seamus' broke the record for the longest endurance after competing for 20 hours straight. *'Jaiden' was the first player to ever be expelled. *'Jeff' was the last player to be nominated for eviction. *'Jenna' broke the record for most alliances in one season with a total of sixteen alliances. Category:Season